Can't Go There Without You!
by Surfergirl97
Summary: As their high school life ends, do their friendships?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heyy this is a story me and my friend decided to write because we love these two characters and their potential friendship.

Disclaimer: We don't own glee, or the Characters.

Can't Go There Without You

Chapter 1 -

It was a warm sunny day in Lima, Ohio as Rachel lay on her bed reminiscing over graduation only a week ago. It had been a wonderful experience which she would never forget but now she had more important things on her mind. Packing, what was she going to pack in these brown boxes surrounding her destined for New York?

Quinn was set on going to Yale, she had her things packed and ready to go, and she couldn't wait to get out of Lima. She had been through a lot in the last 4 years and she just wanted to start anew, but for some reason she thought before she left she should go see Rachel. The two had sort of become friends and she wanted to make sure that there was definitely no hard feelings before she was gone.

As she reached for her phone to dial Rachel's number a message popped up saying [Need to say goodbye before you leave tomorrow" Rachel.] She couldn't help but smile at the star Rachel places after her name even in text. She quickly replied with [You read my mind how about the park in 1 hour. Quinn]. She quickly got a reply from Rachel and she couldn't help but feel excited.

While getting in a more suitable outfit for the park Quinn couldn't help but think of the few good times they had shared in high school especially the last few months with Rachel. It was then that she realized she was going to miss some things about Lima. That quickly left her mind when she looked at the time and realized if she didn't leave now she was going to be late.

As Rachel put her yellow cardigan over her floral dress she checked her hair in the mirror and grabbed the farewell present she had bought earlier for Quinn. It was just something small but she new Quinn would love it and it screamed Rachel which she knew would help Quinn remember her at Yale. She left a note for her dad's and walked out the front door making sure she locked it behind her.

It didn't take long for Quinn to reach the park as she was in a 5min walking range. Once there she saw Rachel and walked up to her giving her a hug and handing her a little gift. It was a star bracelet. They both felt they should get a coffee and take a walk around the park while they say their final goodbyes.

After their walk around the park they took a seat on a quiet bench and wondered how they would say goodbye to each other. Rachel had a brilliant idea which she quickly shared with Quinn. They should sing their final goodbye. As they started their rendition of their new favourite song 'run for your life' tears sprung to their eyes as the words flew from their lips with such meaning.

Quinn had to admit she got teary towards the end of the song and could clearly see the tears running down Rachel's face. After she brought Rachel in for a big hug, it was Quinn's turn to come up with an idea. Why not have a little glee club sleepover before they all have to go? Rachel thought it was a great idea, and soon both were on their phones calling the other members.

Rachel of course called her best friend and future New York roommate Kurt first. 'Hey Kurt' Rachel exclaimed as soon as he answered. 'Hey Rach what's up?', ' 5:30 tonight we are organising a sleepover bring sleepover stuff and tell Blaine too. More details later' she soon hung up not wanting a negative response and turned to Quinn. After they both finished calling every single member of the glee club and refusing to take no for an answer they decided to walk back along the path to their cars and go to the local shop to get supplies.

They decided it should be at Quinn's since her mum was out on a mini vacation and after convincing her that they will be mature and responsible young adults she finally agreed. After they got the supplies, they decorated the house and especially the basement as that's where they would be sleeping. It wasn't long before their guest started arriving, Rachel partially dragging Kurt in when he and Blaine appeared and ordering him to sit and discuss their outfits together.

As the night continued the rest of the club slowly started coming in, each one bringing something to contribute to the night. As midnight approached they sat around in a circle and started to share what they were going to miss about each other. Of course Kurt was going to miss being able to judge everyone's daily outfits and Puck was going to miss having his friends to cheat off. But it was Rachel's comment that shocked everyone the most. Everyone expected her to say that she was going to miss being able to show off her talent or out stage them or something typically annoying. Instead she said that she would miss them all being there for her through everything and helping her grow both mentally and talent wise, she also said she wished she didn't have to go to New York without them all. At this she burst into tears and they all embraced her in a hug.

Quinn's heart sank a little hearing Rachel's comment, then it was her turn to say something. They all knew she had been through a lot the past couple of years and Quinn just had to use her time to tell them all how grateful she was of them being there for her. They were all her rock at times in her life and she was thankful for them all. Looking around at the faces she so desperately never wanted to say goodbye to just made her cry more, and she ordered they all had to stay in touch no matter what. She loved them all and would never forget them; looking at everyone, especially Rachel and their red eyes she knew she had to do something. So she turned the music up and got everyone up dancing, taking Rachel by the hands, she gave her one more hug.

Quinn was so amazed by how often Rachel cried. She always thought that it was just because she was a drama queen but looking at her now she knew these were genuine tears that counted for many precious memories which would now be in the past. As the night drew on the Glee Club members all started to climb into their beds which scattered the floor and slowly drift off to sleep. Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were the last to sleep and at well past midnight they decided to have a good chat. Two of them were going to New York and the other two were either staying here or going their own way. None of them could think of what to say so they just sat there all trying soak in this picture and hoping that it would never be erased from their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

The past, the night that all just shared, turned into the past in a matter of seconds along with their other memories. It went by so fast, and all the times they had said that they wanted high school to end, they now regret, having everyone there made them wish that this could last forever, but they knew they had bigger things to look forward to, more chances, new experiences, all just waiting for them to dream. They all had the world at their feet. Morning came quick, and Quinn quietly got up before the rest, waking Rachel up with her so they could go to the kitchen to make them all pancakes. Soon the smell of breakfast was making its way through the house, slowly waking the rest of them up.

Puck and Finn were the first into the kitchen as the smell of pancakes made them turn into zombie like creatures. Rachel and Quinn smiled at the boys and handed them the first two plates of steaming hot pancakes. The rest of the team soon followed with Blaine and Kurt the last in wearing outstanding outfits and with beautifully slicked back hair. After a long breakfast the group decided to say there a final goodbye as Quinn was due to leave for Yale at the end of the day and Rachel and Kurt for New York first thing in the morning. It was an overly sad experience and as the final person left in tears and as Quinn's front door closed she couldn't help but run into her room and throw herself down on the bed in tears.

Her bags were already packed, and before long it was time for her to board her plane, she was meeting her mum at the university, where she would help her unpack and then head back home. It was still daunting to think about living alone without her mum there but she knew it was all part of growing up and soon it won't be too bad, but still she couldn't help wondering what it would of been like if she tried to get into a school in New York. At least there she would have Rachel and Kurt and would often get to see Blaine. These thought lingered in her mind the whole flight, and were only encouraged when she received a text from Rachel saying, [Hope you had a safe flight, miss you heaps already. Rachel] where she replied with, -[The flight was great, ditto. Quinn]

As Rachel got out of the plane with Kurt they smiled for the first time in ages. Here they were New York. Blaine had agreed to come and help them unpack and share their first week with them in their new modern style apartment. It was just under a week until they started at NYADA and they couldn't contain their excitement. As they spent their first night in New York Rachel couldn't sleep. She was meant to come here with Finn but things hadn't worked out and he had decided to go with Puck to start his pool cleaning business so the two had gone their separate ways. Rachel had always put her dreams in front of relationships but she couldn't help but be jealous of Kurt having Blaine to visit him. She didn't need a man in her life but she just wished she had a best friend (who was a girl) to be with her and share experiences with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Cant Go There Without You

Quinn's night was quiet so she decided she should call Rachel. After a couple of rings Rachel answered and soon the two were talking. They talked about how different it was and about how lonely it was getting and it was only the first night. They knew it was going to be a long year hopefully filled with new adventures. Soon Quinn could hear Kurt in the background on the phone to Blaine talking about this adorable outfit he saw, causing both Quinn and Rachel to laugh, agreeing some things will never change.

As the night started to turn into morning they both had to give in to urging sleep and hang up. As Rachel lay there once again slowly falling to sleep she noticed that Kurt had also hung up the phone and she could feel his soft footsteps coming into her room. He slowly sat down on her bed and whispered 'Goodnight Rach and welcome to New York'. She slowly sat up and put her arm around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Goodnight Kurt' she whispered.

Quinn thought Rachel was pretty lucky; she had her dreams ahead and Kurt with her. But she also had her things to look forward to. School started in a couple of days and she was getting really excited. Though it would have been nice if she could have been with Rachel and Kurt. After she went to sleep it didn't feel long until she was awake again and preparing for the day ahead.

It was a beautiful sunny day in New York when Kurt and Rachel awoke and they decided it would be the perfect day to have a shopping trip. They were meant to take this trip with Blaine but he had to go back to Ohio early to finish his homework. As Rachel and Kurt searched through the tourist shops for New York related gifts to send back to their friends either in Ohio or scattered around America, Rachel found herself getting teary eyed again. She had to stop this if she was going to be prepared for NYADA. She thought that a trip to the local sheet music store should do the trick so she dragged Kurt along to the nearest one. As they searched through the sheets of music looking for the perfect one to sum up their feelings Rachel found it.' Talking to the Moon. ' It definitely summed up the way Rachel and Kurt often lay there at night and looked up to the moon and talked to it because somehow it connected them to all the people they loved and missed so much.

Soon school started and Quinn was going well in classes. Everyone was being nice and including her, she even found a nice group of people she hopes to soon be friends with. Although she still missed Rachel, Kurt and all the others heaps. As she was on one of her nightly calls with Rachel, she told her all that had been happening and Rachel did the same. Rachel shared all the new and exciting things her and Kurt saw, she was happy for them but it also increased how much she was missing them. She expressed this to Rachel and Rachel admitted she was feeling the same way. The conversation soon died down and before they knew it, it was time for bed.

As Rachel hung up on Quinn she skipped over to where Kurt was applying his nightly facial routine. He looked at her quizzically before continuing to apply the moisturizer. He looked up at her again when she stood there for another minute without saying a word. Only this time he found tears in her eyes. He slowly put down his moisturizer and stood up to face her. Hugging her tightly he told her to get into her pyjamas and meet him in the lounge room. Excitedly she brushed her tears away and walked into her room to choose out a set of pyjamas to wear. As she was getting ready Kurt popped a packet of microwave popcorn into microwave and placed a DVD into the DVD player. Rachel came out of her room 5 minutes later in her black and white spotted pyjamas and placed herself down on the couch next to Kurt. As she asked him about the movie they were going to watch he just shrugged her off and pressed play. Rachel's mouth fell open as she snuggled into Kurt's side. Across the screen came images of all the memorable moments from glee club, video footage of their performances and messages recorded for them from every member of the club including and Rachel couldn't help but cry again, for what felt like the millionth time that day.


End file.
